


Aftermath

by WithASideOfPixieDust



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithASideOfPixieDust/pseuds/WithASideOfPixieDust
Summary: I’ve just finished re-watching Rush and honestly I just downright refuse to believe Michael is dead so I’m essentially writing this fic set a few weeks after the finale of season 3 because we deserved better.________It had been weeks and understandably Michael was itching to get out of the hospital and hopefully find his way back into active duty. He was restless, bored and lonely. For someone about to be discharged, he wasn’t in an overly excited mood. Josh stood beside the bed, giving him that look that simply said, ‘Muppet.’All but one had been to see him, even Audrey. Shannon had been the one to tell him why Audrey had been far from friendly, of course that made sense as soon as he was told about his brink of death kiss with Stella. Audrey had left a week ago, at least their last talk felt like a proper end to what had been a short lived relationship. She understood, though he was sure it hurt, his heart simply remained somewhere else, with someone else.Stella.





	Aftermath

I’ve just finished re-watching Rush and honestly I just downright refuse to believe Michael is dead so I’m essentially writing this fic set a few weeks after the finale of season 3 because we deserved better.

________

It had been weeks and understandably Michael was itching to get out of the hospital and hopefully find his way back into active duty. He was restless, bored and lonely. For someone about to be discharged, he wasn’t in an overly excited mood. Josh stood beside the bed, giving him that look that simply said, ‘Muppet.’

All but one had been to see him, even Audrey. Shannon had been the one to tell him why Audrey had been far from friendly, of course that made sense as soon as he was told about his brink of death kiss with Stella. Audrey had left a week ago, at least their last talk felt like a proper end to what had been a short lived relationship. She understood, though he was sure it hurt, his heart simply remained somewhere else, with someone else.   
Stella. 

She hadn’t been once, he was sure she would, she had remained by his side right up until the call that had pulled her away from him. He wasn’t stupid, she wasn’t in love with him, didn’t love him in the same way. They fucked, that was what it was to her, no matter how much he wanted more she just wasn’t there but she was also his best friend. He was sure she would come. 

“Let’s go Muppet, we don’t have all day. You owe me for this by the way, I’m not your nanny.” His words rung through Michael whom grabbed his bag, finally ready to leave this damned room and back into the real world. 

Josh’s words almost lacked the same sting as they usually carried, it had been a close call after all. Death had come knocking for him and to be truthful it had scared the shit out of him to realise just how close it had been. He certainly wasn’t planning on getting that close again. He was going to spend more time with his family, hang out with friends and think more before getting into perilous situations. 

“Did Stella say anything, you know about why she hasn’t come to visit?” He had to ask, he knew it sounded almost pathetic. He felt pathetic. 

“Get in the car, we don’t have all day.” Josh hadn’t even looked at him, another deflection. Josh was getting annoyed with him, he was pretty sure they all were. Any question regarding Stella was met with an instant look of ‘let it go Michael,’ they didn’t really try anymore to steer the conversation away. 

He threw his bag in the back, hopping in the front seat. He wasn’t going to let it go, he just needed something especially if he was going to face her in the coming days. 

He simply stared at the man, he wasn’t going to let this go. 

“For fuck sake Michael, look we’ve got nothing for you. She snapped at Shannon for even asking if she was okay, we haven’t been able to get anything out of her. She doesn’t want to talk about it, that’s it. Make you feel better?” His words were harsh, a reality Michael perhaps needed. 

It left him with more questions and Josh was not the man to give him the answers.   
“Yeah, yeah sorry. Look thanks for this I’ll buy you the next round when I’m back okay.” He spoke as he rested his head upon his hand, eyes casting out the window as his colleague helped him get home.   
His mind naturally turning towards the one thing that had been plaguing him for weeks. They had kissed, he knew that now. Sure it had probably been her giving into his request, had he made it awkward for her? Did she think he was going to die and this was what she was giving him as a last chance goodbye? Audrey had made mention of the confronting scenes of seeing him on the ground, Stella holding his wound, blood upon her face. The way she had shoved Audrey off of him, telling her to leave. Nothing seemed to fit or make any sense. 

“I can’t see your face but I know what you look like, stop thinking about it. Look, she was scared, we all were. You were as good as dead for a while there. She just needs some time, don’t go chasing her. You know she’ll just tell you to back off or fuck off if she’s not ready.” Josh’s words rang true in his mind. 

“Yeah,” god he hated how right he was. 

He paused thinking for a couple of minutes before once again opening his mouth to speak as his home approached. 

“Do you think it’d be too much to just go see everyone at work tomorrow, just pop in?” He wanted to cringe at how awkward that sounded. 

“Get out Muppet,” the car came to a stop a couple of houses down. Probably deserved to be fair. “Don’t push her, we’re all going out Friday night. I’ll let everyone know you’re coming, if she wants to see you at least let it be off the clock.” Josh had a funny way of being a friend, it was always backwards but it had a small smile gracing Michael’s lips. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you there. Thanks man,” he hardly had the chance to finish as the bag was on his shoulder and Josh had the car revving. He was off for his shift, Michael was only a tad jealous of him. 

He turned, the car driving off. He faced his house, Shannon would no doubt already be getting ready to start her day. Probably riding TR1 with Lawson. He had the house alone, nothing but himself and his thoughts. Yeah, maybe he should just give his Mum a ring. He knew very well she’d come around with just one phone call. 

 

_________

 

Next Chapter we take a look at Stella and the aftermath.


End file.
